Amor de Engaño
by vickyng
Summary: En la infancia fueron grandes amigos, pero ahora, estos dos chicos que comparten departamento por decisión de sus padres, encontraron una sóla manera de expresar todos los nuevos sentimientos: TE ODIO.HoroxRen, RenxHoro. Sounen Ai. AU.


Hola, cómo están? Sí, ya sé que todos deben estar preguntándose qué diablos hago con otro fic, y porqué no continúo "Superior a Mí". Bueno, les explico: No he podido hacerlo porque perdí el hilo, pero de ninguna forma lo abandonaré. Prometo que pronto estará la actualización. Por otro lado, estaba cansada de que en este tiempo se repitiera el estilo de fics, así que ahora les traigo uno nuevito nuevito, y bastante más ligero. Incluso tiene algunos toques de comedia -espero que se los encuentren, jaja- Cómo ven?.

Agradezco a los reviews de "Otra vez", y espero que la continúen leyendo y dejen más comentarios. A mí no me importa si son negativos, ya que quiero mejorar. Espero todas, toditas sus opiniones de esta historia también, Eh?. Y esto es para ti, escrito pensándote, como siempre.

Shaman King no es mío, libre el cielo a la humanidad de tal daño, je. Pero Horo es mío!... Vale, sé que no... Ah, un último dato: Jajaja, es tercera vez que cambio el formato para marcar los diálogos, pero creo que la forma definitiva será esta: Escribiré con el fomrato inglés, es decir, con comillas, y los signos de interrogación y exclamación sólo al final de las frases. Espero su comprensión, porque ya estoy harta, y quiero tener una sola forma en todos los fics. Vickyng-san.

**Amor de Engaño.**

"Ya no te soporto!"

"A sí? Y crees que es muy fácil para mí tener que ver todos los días esa cara de estúpido que tienes?"

"Ah! Simplemente, apártate de mi camino, y no te vuelvas a cruzar, Sí? No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra!"

"Ni que quisiera! Eres tú el que anda persiguiéndome!"

"¡Ya cállate!"

.-.-.-.

_Estimados En y Ran:_

_Cómo se encuentran? Espero que las cosas estén marchando bien para ustedes. Aquí todo va muy bien: Los negocios, impecables; los chicos de a poco se adecuan a la nueva escuela... y a volver a vivir conmigo. Les agradezco enormemente toda la ayuda que me brindaron al cuidarlos durante los últimos meses debido a... Bueno, la muerte de mi esposa ya es parte del pasado. Pero de verdad, no sé que hubiese hecho si no contara con amigos como ustedes: Siempre les estaré en deuda, así que ya saben, cualquier cosa que necesiten, tanto ahora como más adelante, no duden en avisarme. Y tampoco duden en venir a visitarnos si alguna vez llegan a venir por aquí._

_Ah, y Horokeu me ha obligado a prometerle que les diría que él le envía saludos a Ren... Tal parece que se hicieron buenos amigos, No? Lo había visto un tanto decaído desde que nos mudamos, y una noche le pregunté que le ocurría. Entonces Pillika, entre carcajadas y cojinazos de su hermano, me contó que estaba así porque extrañaba mucho a Ren... Luego mi muchacho empezó a perseguirla por todo el salón gritando "Traidora" y "Te dije que no lo dijeras", hasta que los vecinos golpearon la pared y pidieron silencio, lo que nos causó tal ataque de risa a los tres, que terminamos en el piso, con dolor de estómago, y Horo ya había olvidado por completo su enfado. _

_Quién diría que nuestros hijos terminaran siendo tan buenos amigos, si antes, cuando yo los llevaba de visita, pasaban discutiendo y peleando, en especial Ren y Horo-Horo! Y miren ahora..._

_Un abrazo, e infinitas gracias por toda la ayuda que nos han brindado,_

_K. Usui._

_.-.-.-._

Lo odio. Lo odio. Lo odio. Lo odio. Lo odio. Lo odio!. Ese engreído... Quién diablos se cree?El dueño del mundo? Agh, es insoportable verlo andar por ahí, pavoneándose... Y encima como me mira! No, no puede ser tan siquiera con indiferencia, No! Tiene que ser con desprecio, como si yo valiera una mierda, como si le importara una mierda. Ja! El muy idiota cree que no me doy cuenta que, en el fondo, me tiene envidia... Porque es envidia, No? Es la única explicación que encuentro para que me trate así... como si yo fuera una basura... Como si no fuera nadie en su vida...

Y qué me importa lo que él piense de mí? Si él tampoco es importante en mi vida!

Verdad?

No, no, Horo-Horo, eso no es más que una estúpida confusión! Este imbécil no tiene nada que ver con el chico que conocí cuando pequeño. NADA. Ese Ren, pese a que aparentaba ser un egocéntrico insoportable, tenía corazón y, en el fondo, era un chico muy tierno, lleno de miedos, pero a la vez muy fuerte.

Este desgraciado tiene un agujero negro, y si alguien encuentra una semejanza entre eso y un corazón tierno y sensible... Bien por él...

Agh, siempre me deja de mal humor, y pensando tonterías!

Imbécil.

Lo odio.

.-.-.-.

_Querido Horokeu:_

_No sé si me recuerdas, pero soy un amigo de tu padre, que durante su depresión, te recibí a ti y a tu hermana en mi casa. En Tao, el padre de Jun y Ren, y el esposo de Ran?. Creo que ya me debes recordar. Pese a que no nos ves hace años, tengo que informarte de algo importante, pero no te preocupes, no es nada malo: Creo que es una noticia que te pondrá bastante alegre._

_Verás, tu padre me contó que te arrendará un departamento allá, para que puedas estudiar, ya que él y Pillika se irán a Japón, y bueno, como tu ya pasas a la universidad, prefiere que te quedes allá. Bien, hasta aquí las noticias no tienen nada de nuevo, Verdad? Lo que yo te tengo que avisar es que, siempre y cuando tu no tengas problemas, compartirás el lugar con mi hijo Ren. Recuerdas que ustedes eran muy amigos?_

_Esto es porque, por un lado, así saldrá más barato, ya que tu padre y yo compartiremos gastos, y porque, por otro lado, de todas formas yo enviaré a Ren a estudiar allá, así que prefiero que esté con alguien de confianza, con un buen amigo con el que se pueda sentir cómodo, a que esté solo, o con un desconocido._

_Espero tu respuesta, y muchos saludos a todos,_

_E. Tao._

_.-.-.-. _

No puedo creer que me hiciera ilusión compartir departamento con este estúpido. De verdad, no sé cómo puede existir alguien así sobre la tierra... Y encima, que me tocara verlo todos los días.

Esto es un infierno.

Por si fuera poco, el estúpido se anda todo el día con su noviecita pegada como lapa... Ni que olvidara que no está solo en el departamento!. No podía conseguirse una muchacha un poco más agradable? O en último caso, que no chille de esa forma...

Hay que ser imbécil para estar con alguien como ella.

En el fondo, el muy idiota sigue siendo un niño... Tal y como lo recordaba. Qué irónico. Y yo que pensaba que volveríamos a ser amigos, que yo volvería a confiar en él como antes... Que...

No! Con ese cabeza hueca? Ja! Ni en broma.

Bueno, ahora sólo tengo que pensar en cómo aguantarlo. Supongo que con el tiempo terminaremos ignorándonos, cada uno por su lado, en sus propios asuntos; lo que sería genial, porque es un maldito entrometido, que siempre anda controlándome. Sí, sin duda, lo mejor sería vivir en paz, haciendo como si el otro no existiera.

Porqué esa solución no me deja satisfecho?... Si es un imbécil!

"Oye"

"Te dije que no me hablaras."

"Y crees que quiero hacerlo? Sólo te aviso que te llegó carta de tu hermana."

"Hn."

"Y el almuerzo está listo..."

"Puedes irte de una buena vez? No tengo apetito."

"Bueno, allá tu, pero así como estás, te vas a desnutrir..."

"Ya, fuera de mi cuarto!"

_.-.-.-._

_Ren:_

_Espero que las cosas estén mejorando. Se positivo! Probablemente, en un tiempo más, serán otra vez grandes amigos. Respecto a lo de cambiarte de departamento, pues, verás... No se lo he dicho a papá, pero al parecer, está muy contento con que te encuentres allí. Creo que por más que se lo diga, no dará su brazo a torcer. Tu sabes, además, el afecto que le tiene al señor Usui, y que les emociona mucho todo este asunto. De hecho, les parece graciosísimo que ustedes ahora discutan todo el tiempo. No me preguntes por qué. _

_Pasando a otro tema, tengo que avisarte algo... El abuelo ha enfermado, y parece que es grave. Pero no es necesario que vengas. Ahora está en el hospital, y si llega a empeorar, te avisaremos. Por favor, estudia mucho, hermanito._

_Muchos besos, y envíale mis saludos a Horokeu,_

_Jun._

_.-.-.-._

Cinco meses. Veintitrés días. Algo así como quince horas y media. Y nada, ninguna mejoría. Horo-Horo y yo seguimos gritándonos, diciéndonos que nos odiamos, para al segundo, volver a hablar como si nada, hasta que estalla otra discusión innecesaria.

Ahora mismo está en la sala, con su noviecita estúpida, abrazados, besándose. Si es que voy, no me hará el menor caso, ni si quiera antes las miradas estúpidas que ella me da, o los comentarios imbéciles que hace sólo para intentar que yo la mire. Así que prefiero quedarme aquí, atragantándome con todos los gritos que tengo para Horo-Horo. Eso que nunca le he dicho, y que no le diré. Frases que van desde "Termina con esa estúpida!" A "Te amo, imbécil".

Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil. El muy idiota jamás se va a dar cuenta, ni nunca me va a corresponder.

Pero aún lo extraño. Todo lo que compartimos en la infancia, esos momentos en que no peleábamos como ahora, esos abrazos inocentes, me hacían sentir feliz. Que idiotez. Todo este tiempo he estado intentando alejarlo de mí con cada uno de mis comentarios y acciones, pero en el fondo, termino yo sufriendo, y amándolo más.

Amando cada una de sus estúpidas actitudes.

_.-.-.-._

_Horokeu:_

_Eres un_

_Estúuuuuupido! Tonto, bobo, lerdo, ñoño, imbécil... _

_Y no vuelvas a pedirle esas tonterías a papá! No ves que los Tao son amigos de él, y que además tu maldito departamento es caro? Un demonio, no ves que si papá no compartiera las cuentas con mi tío En, ahorita mismo estarías viviendo en algún basural del infierno?_

_Y no vuelvas a escribir cosas así sobre Ren, estoy segura que es todo un tipo, o por lo menos, más agradable y lindo que tu!_

_Tampoco nos escribas si lo único que vas a decir son tonterías de ese tipo y pedir dinero extra!_

_So, mal agradecido._

_Pillika._

_---_

No sé que hacer. Mierda, esto me está matando. Las cosas están cada vez peor. Antes, al menos, permanecíamos relativamente cerca, debido a nuestras peleas... Pero ahora... Sólo puedo verlo a la distancia, sin que me haga el menor caso. Y como ya las peleas no se dan, no sé de que hablarle. Cada vez que lo intento, siento un nudo en el estómago, y no logro hacer que mi boca se abra.

Y lo peor, es que pareciera que a él no le importase si nos hablamos o no. De hecho, creo que está bastante satisfecho con que lo haya dejado de molestar. Y yo debería estar igual, pero no. Hay algo que no me deja tranquilo.

Por si no fuera poco con toda la confusión que el amargado me causa, para rematar las cosas, pese a que corté con ella hace ya un mes, mi ex no deja de perseguirme. Que me llama, que me deja mensajes, que vayamos a bailar, que me ama... Realmente insoportable. Y gracias a la "gran" comunicación que con Ren tenemos, él ni se ha enterado de que terminamos... Bueno, ni que le fuera a importar... O, mejor dicho, no le va a importar como a mí me gustaría que le importara...

Y sí, me gusta ese estúpido engreído, algún problema? Es más... Creo que me estoy enamorando de ese imbécil. Pero de ningún modo se lo diré. Para que se ría en mi cara, o lo tome como broma y se vaya definitivamente de aquí? No, gracias. No importa que no hablemos. El estar compartiendo departamento me mantiene más cerca de él de lo que estaríamos si es que se va.

Y no quiero dejar de verlo

"Horokeu..."

"Eh? Qué ocurre?"

"No, no es nada..."

"Ah... Por cierto: ten. Ayer llegó esta carta para ti, pero como no llegaste hasta tarde..."

"Hn... -gracias-"

"Eh? Dijiste algo?"

"gr...gracias..."

Maldición, Ren... ¿Qué no ves que me estás matando? Cada segundo que pasa es una eternidad. El estar aquí, sentado a tu lado, a sólo unos centímetros, me ha puesto más nervioso de lo que estado en mi vida. Te miro de reojo, mientras empiezas a leer la carta. Hay algo extraño...

"Horo... Me puedes dejar solo, por favor?" –Su voz temblaba.

"Qué? Qué te pasa?... Estás bien?"

"Que me dejes solo!"

.-.-.-.

Abuelo... Abuelo...

.-.-.-.

Se marchó. Simplemente, se fue. Ni una sola palabra, ni una mirada. Se paró, y se encerró en su cuarto. Y hace rato que ya llegó la noche, y aún nada. Ya no aguanto más. Tengo que saber qué diablos le ocurre a ese amargado. Después de todo, me dejó preocupado

"Qué haces aquí a esta hora?"

"Lo mismo te pregunto. Qué diablos te pasó?"

"No es asunto tuyo."

"¿Y esa maleta?... ¿Te vas?"

"A veces me pregunto si realmente eres tan estúpido, o sólo es la cara, pero no: Parece que de verdad no te alcanza el cerebro..."

"Dónde vas?"

"Deja ya de meterte en mi vida. No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí."

.-.-.-.

"_Ah, y Horokeu me ha obligado a prometerle que les diría que él le envía saludos a Ren... Tal parece que se hicieron buenos amigos ¿No?"_

_.-.-.-._

Con paso decidido, y con maleta en mano, Ren se dirigió a la puerta. La sala estaba oscura, pero las cortinas estaban descorridas, así que se colaba luz desde la calle. Tenía un nudo en el pecho, pero optó por ignorarlo. Había llorado, pero este sufrimiento era por otra cosa. Apenas aguantaba la forma en que se trataban con Horo-Horo... Y le dolía mucho alejarse de él, pese a la pésima relación.

Pasó por al lado del peliazul, que se mantenía estático y serio, con la mirada fija en un punto de la pared, sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Perdóname, por favor..."

Apenas despegó los labios para decir eso, al momento que pasaba a su lado. Continuó caminando hacia la puerta... Estaba a unos pocos pasos.

.-.-.-.

"_¡Quién diría que nuestros hijos terminaran siendo tan buenos amigos, si antes, cuando yo los llevaba de visita, pasaban discutiendo y peleando!"_

_.-.-.-._

Paf.

"Qué te pasa, imbécil!"

Había sido en ese momento, o nunca. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Horo-Horo se giró, y corrió hasta Ren. Con sus manos, sujetándolo por los hombros, lo empujó, haciendo que el chino soltara la maleta, y lo estampó contra el muro, a un lado de la puerta. Aunque claro, antes de que el chico se rompiera la nariz o cualquier cosa al chocar cara a cara contra la pared, lo giró.

Así que ahora Ren se encontraba con la espalda pegada al muro blanco, y sujeto por los hombros por cierto peliazul, que estaba más serio que nunca.

Con sus brazos estirados, Horokeu mantenía al chino, que poseía una expresión de sorpresa y enfado, pegado a la pared, y bastante distanciado de su cuerpo... No fuera que Ren le diera por golpearle.

Aunque claro, si el señor perfección quería pelea, él se la daría...

.-.-.-.

"_Pese a que no nos ves hace años, tengo que informarte de algo importante, pero no te preocupes, no es nada malo: Creo que es una noticia que te pondrá bastante alegre."_

.-.-.-.

"Eres enfermo, o qué?...Dón-de-vas! No entiendes la pregunta?" –El peliazul empezó a zamarrear al otro, aunque sólo lo hizo un par de veces- "A dónde te vas?"

"Aquí el único enfermo eres tu!... Suéltame, maldición!"

"Y... Si no quiero?"

Silencio

"¡AH, DEMONIOS¡MIS...!"

"Te obligaré..."

El chico de ojos negros cayó al piso de rodillas, tras recibir un golpe entre sus piernas, liberando de inmediatamente al chino. Éste, luego de mirarlo con burla, fue a coger su maleta. Con esta ya en sus manos, volvió a mirar al otro, que estaba en el suelo, dándole la espalda. La mueca de su cara se suavizó, al tiempo que en ella aparecía una sonrisa triste. Con paso lento, se dirigió a la puerta, aún cerrada, para terminar todo eso.

.-.-.-.

"_Siempre y cuando tu no tengas problemas, compartirás el lugar con mi hijo Ren."_

.-.-.-.

"Para ya, Ren... Porqué te vas? Corta ya este jueguito, esta maldita farsa!"

Con dificultad, Horo se levantó del piso. Con su mano a centímetros de la puerta, Ren se detuvo, y se mantuvo estático, dándole la espalda al peliazul. A su espalda, el chico más alto lo miraba fijamente, respirando agitadamente, mientras esperaba la respuesta de su compañero.

"Porqué deseas tanto saberlo?"

Horo se quedó helado. No se lo podía decir. No podía contarle que lo único que deseaba es que se quedara a su lado, y que lo amaba. Guardó silencio. Era la única salida que tenía.

Sin voltearse, y borrando mentalmente esa chispa de esperanza que había surgido en su interior producto de la insistencia del otro, Ren tomó la manija y, lentamente, la giró.

"Si no tienes respuestas..."

Una mano firme, y al mismo tiempo tímida y temblorosa, le sujetó por la muñeca la mano con que agarraba la maleta.

.-.-.-.

"_¡Se positivo! Probablemente, en un tiempo más, serán otra vez grandes amigos"_

.-.-.-.

"Por favor... –pedía con tono suplicante- Sólo quiero saber porqué te vas. Es por mí? Por... Por como te trato?"

"No... Tengo que volver a casa porque... mi abuelo está en el hospital. Tengo que ir a verle."

"Está él grave?"

"Sí... Ahora, por favor, suéltame." –Dijo fríamente, mientras lágrimas incontenibles escapaban de sus ojos.

El chino rogaba que su compañero no notara que estaba llorando. No quería ni imaginarse de qué manera se burlaría de él. Y ya no aguantaba más los insultos de Horo-Horo. Le hacían daño... Mucho daño.

Trató de soltar el agarre, pero todo pasó demasiado rápido. El peliazul le obligó a girar, esta vez con menos rudeza, y observó con sorpresa sus ojos tristes y las lágrimas que caían desde ellos. Y luego, en un acto que ninguno de los dos chicos esperaban, lo abrazó.

"Lo siento mucho." –Dijo torpe y lentamente, viendo como perdía control de sus acciones y las palabras huían ante su asombro de su boca, mientras estrechaba con más fuerza el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos.

"Horo-Horo..."

E increíblemente, el contacto tan cercano con la persona que creían inalcanzables, les causaba aún más dolor.

.-.-.-.

"_De hecho, les parece graciosísimo que ustedes ahora discutan todo el tiempo. No me preguntes por qué."_

_.-.-.-._

"Suéltame."

Sin darse cuenta casi, Ren había soltado su maleta, así que de un fuerte empujón, luego de hablar con mucha frialdad, apartó al chico de ojos negros, el cual perecía algo sorprendido y shokeado.

Reaccionando, el peliazul actuó rápidamente. De una sola zancada, se acercó a la puerta, y la cerró de golpe. Luego, dándose la vuelta, y mirando a un sorprendido Ren que acababa de volver a coger su maleta, la cubrió con su cuerpo.

"No voy a dejar que te vayas, hasta que solucionemos algunos asuntos que tenemos pendientes, idiota."

El chino dio un suspiro. Ese era, otra vez, el chico desagradable con que compartía departamento. Soltó la maleta con un gesto de exasperación, y con dificultad, logró que una sonrisa burlona adornara sus labios.

"Vaya, así que volvemos a los insultos! Me estabas preocupando... Sabes? Esa pose de niño comprensivo no te va."

"Y a ti tampoco te queda la de víctima."

Se acercaron un paso, con aire de superioridad.

"Qué?"

"Que esa actuación de damisela llorona no se la traga nadie!"

"A quién crees que llamas damisela?"

Otro paso.

"Pues a la única persona que está en este cuarto que parece niña!"

"Ah, claro! Y tu te crees muy hombre, sólo por salir con esa burra sin cerebro, y que además no tiene nada de atractiva?"

"Para la información del chico celoso, hace ya un mes que corté con ella..."

"Chico celoso? Ni que me gustaras!"

Otro paso. Sus rostros a pocos centímetros, como nunca antes, mientras sus ojos lanzaban chispas, y muecas desafiantes parecían esculpidas en sus jóvenes rostros.

.-.-.-.

"_¡Estúuuuuupido! Tonto, bobo, lerdo, ñoño, imbécil..."_

._-.-.-._

Pero entonces, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Horo, causando desconcierto al chino.

"Y tú de qué diablos te ríes?"

"No te gusto?"

Sintió su cara caliente de inmediato. ¿De dónde había sacado esa pregunta Horo-Horo?... Bueno, vale, sabía de dónde la había sacado, pero...

"Por supuesto que no! Ni que me fuera a gustar un idiota como tu!"

Sus nervios se crisparon cuando, con suavidad, la mano de Horokeu se posó en su cadera. La sonrisa socarrona no salía de los labios del peliazul. Y estaba seguro que su cara mostraba tal confusión que, por dentro, el otro chico debía estar riendo a gritos.

"A no? Pues yo decía celoso porque yo, al menos, tenía novia, pero tal parece que tu pensabas otra cosa..."

"Desgraciado" –masculló-"... No digas estupideces! Jamás me enamoraría de alguien como tu!"

"¿No?"

"No! –Ren se empezaba a desesperar al verse descubierto- "Gustarme alguien como tu? Ja, No me hagas reír!. Qué puede tener alguien como tú de atractivo?... Apuesto que ni besar sabes!"

En un movimiento rápido, Horokeu acercó el otro delgado cuerpo al suyo, por las caderas, mientras empezaba a notarse enfadado.

"Ya me tienes harto, tu y tus comentarios! Acaso quieres que te demuestre lo que tengo de atractivo y como beso?"

Y tomando la cabeza del otro, acercó sus labios, comenzando a besarlo salvajemente...

_.-.-.-. _

_¿No ves que los Tao son amigos de él, y que además tu maldito departamento es caro?_

_.-.-.-._

... A lo que Ren, en un principio, se opuso firmemente, y tomando por los hombros al peliazul, trató de apartarlo, sin mucho resultado, para luego de unos segundos de forcejeo en que Horokeu presionaba con fiereza sus labios, responder, sin poder evitar la tentación de estar así con él, con igual voracidad, en una lucha constante como jamás se había visto.

Lentamente, el beso se fue suavizando, pasando de uno desesperado a uno lento y dulce. La mano con que Horo sujetaba la cabeza de Ren descendió un poco hasta el cuello del chino, en donde se quedó, sujetándolo con firmeza, pero sin hacerle daño; mientras que su compañero, casi por inercia, bajó, o mejor dicho, resbaló sus manos, apoyando una en el brazo con que el peliazul sujetaba su cadera, y la otra su pecho. Sus labios danzaban lenta y tímidamente, reconociendo la suave piel del otro, perdiéndose en sus emociones.

Ninguno de los dos pensaba: Sólo se dejaban llevar. Así que cuando recién empezaron a reaccionar, Ren estaba apoyado con suavidad contra la puerta, con el cuerpo de Horo-Horo pegado al suyo, haciéndoles sentir más vivos que nunca.

Entonces se separaron de manera bastante abrupta. Los ojos de Horokeu brillaban triunfantes, mientras que en los de Ren se leía confusión, y algo de miedo.

.-.-.-.

"_¡Y no vuelvas a escribir cosas así sobre Ren, estoy segura que es todo un tipo, o por lo menos, más agradable y lindo que tu!"_

_.-.-.-._

"Y bien?"

"Y bien qué?"

"Vas a seguir diciendo que no sé besar?"

"Ps... De todas formas yo lo hago mejor."

Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que el otro pensaba y sentía, así que no tomaban riesgos. Seguían hablando en tono de enfado y suficiencia, aunque sabían que esto ahora era una especie de juegos... O eso era lo que cada uno rogaba: Que esto fuera un juego, pero que el beso no lo hubiera sido.

Horo rodó los ojos con exasperación, para luego mirar fijamente a los ojos de Ren. Trató de parecer tranquilo, pero en el fondo moría de nervios; por si encontraba algún rastro de asco en aquellos pozos verde-dorado.

Estuvieron unos segundos observándose. Segundos que a Ren se le hicieron eternos. Le devolvió una mirada neutra al peliazul, mientras que él se encontraba en un estado similar al de Horokeu, sólo que esperaba que de un momento a otro el peliazul lo soltara y lo mirara con burla, mientras le decía "Caíste. Sé lo que sientes por mí, y me das asco. Ahora vete de una vez, que ya me he reído bastante con la cara de estúpido que tienes".

El chico más alto apoyó su frente en la del chino. Algo en su interior le daba la seguridad de que debía continuar. De que lo que sentía no era una mentira.

"Eres un maldito engreído... Te odio."

El corazón de Ren se detuvo. Por fuera, el cambio en su mirada fue _casi_ imperceptible. Todo había sido un juego. Lástima que había ido demasiado lejos, y que fuera él quien terminara herido. Todo un torbellino de emociones invadieron su interior en una fracción de segundo, porque rápidamente, Horokeu se acercó a su oído, para así poder susurrarle.

"... Porque es así como, precisamente, me gustas."

"Qué... qué dijiste?"

.-.-.-.

"_K. Usui"_

_.-.-.-._

La voz de Ren temblaba. Ya no aguantaba más el estar fingiendo. Inconscientemente, apretó un poco el brazo de Horo en que su mano reposaba aún, mientras sentía cómo la respiración del peliazul le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Mientras por su lado, Horokeu sintió algo en su interior saltar, al momento en que el chico le hizo tal pregunta. Y es que ahora finalmente sentía que el chino era, al mismo tiempo, dos personas: Ese chico frío que le enloquecía...

"Jaja Quién es ahora el lento de entendimiento?"

"Estúpido... Yo no soy lento!"

... Y el tierno chico que recordaba de su infancia.

Sonrió. Y ya no se preocupó de si Ren sentía lo mismo o no. Estaba seguro que el pequeño chino lo quería de una manera bastante distinta a la de un rival, y que tampoco era el aprecio de un amigo. Finalmente, todas las piezas calzaban.

Entonces lo abrazó con fuerza.

.-.-.-.

"_E. Tao"_

_.-.-.-._

"Dije que me gustas. Que me gustas mucho. Que creo que me enamoré de ti. Eso fue lo que dije, estúpido."

Alivio y felicidad. Eso era lo que sentía Ren. Una sonrisa genuina apareció en su rostro. Con suavidad, devolvió el abrazo, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del peliazul. Así que eso no era una broma. No había cámaras, ni de un segundo a otro Horo-Horo se iba a apartar. Las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento, aún así...

"Yo también te amo." –susurró, tan bajo, que a duras penas Horokeu escuchó...

Y aunque logró entenderlo...

"Qué dijiste?"

.-.-.-.

"_Jun"_

_.-.-.-._

"Eres sordo, o qué?"

El peliazul rió. Luego, se separó unos centímetros del chino, para así poder mirarlo a los ojos. Ambos habían olvidado el viaje de Ren.

"Puede ser... Así que, porqué no mejor repites lo que dijiste?"

"Hn... Yo también te amo." –Dijo un poco más fuerte.

"No te oigoooooo..."

Con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro, Horo se separó de Ren, para así escapar de un manotazo que éste quiso darle.

"Que te amo!"

Y con un gesto de impaciencia, se acercó al ainu a zancadas, y tomando su cabeza con una de sus manos, lo empezó a besar con pasión, aunque antes, cuando sus labios sonrientes se rozaban, le susurró:

"Pero insisto en que yo beso mejor."

.-.-.-.

"_Pillika"_

_.-.-.-._

_Querido abuelo:_

_Me alegra saber que ya te estás reponiendo de salud. De verdad, me tuviste asustado a tal grado, que estuve a punto de abandonar todo, sólo para devolverme a China, y así poder estar a tu lado. Aunque supongo que no te hubiese gustado eso: A ustedes les hacía muy felices el que yo estuviera aquí. Lamento si en algún momento dije alguna tontería, como por ejemplo, que quería cambiarme de departamento. Ahora comprendo que es una tontería._

_Aquí todo sigue en calma... Bueno, no precisamente. Ya sabes que Horo-Horo es un idiota¿Verdad? Así que, viviendo con él, es difícil que haya algún día tranquilo. Pero es bastante divertido._

_Dale mis saludos a todos: A papá, mamá, y un enorme beso a Jun. Ah, y dile que tenía toda la razón. Toda la razón. Ah, Horo-Horo también les envía saludos. Me ha hecho prometer que se los enviaría, y como es de llevado a sus ideas, es capaz de revisar la carta antes de que la envíe para ver si he cumplido._

_Y recuerda cuidarte, y seguir todas las indicaciones que te dé el doctor._

_Te quiere,_

_Ren._

_.-.-.-._

"Mi nieto ha enviado una carta."

"Y qué dice, abuelo?"

"Les envía saludos a todos."

"Sigue discutiendo tanto con mi hijo?"

"Por lo que dice, pareciera que no, que se llevan de las mil maravillas."

"Jajaja. Qué le dije?"

"Sí, tenía toda la razón, En."

"Disculpe, señor Usui, pero Sabe Horo-Horo que usted está aquí? Porque lo que es nosotros, no le hemos comentado nada a Ren..."

"Pues no, mi querida Ran, no le he dicho nada... Pero así podemos ver lo que dicen los dos sin que ellos se enteren de antes, No?. Además, Qué sorpresa se llevarán cuando salgan de vacaciones y se enteren de que van a tener que seguir viviendo juntos!"


End file.
